The invention relates to a hollow electrode for an electrochemical cell provided with at least one inlet and one outlet opening for gases, and also to an electrochemical cell which contains such an electrode.
Such an electrode and such cells are disclosed in French Patent Specification 1,403,729 which describes the use of solid electrolytes in fuel cells and also the stacking of the loose elements and the holding of said elements in a stack. The fuel cells consist of a loose stacking of metallic elements in which the hollow electrodes are porous and not gastight. The hollow electrodes are made from active metals and various materials are used for each electrode. No interconnector is present between the electrodes and a thin electrolyte layer is used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,580 discloses a hollow electrode in which the electrode is mounted on a metal frame and in which the electrode is used with a liquid electrolyte.
Dutch Patent Application 65.05075 discloses a hollow disc-shaped electrode in which the electrode is internally provided with reinforcing means and is provided with a gas inlet pipe. The shape of the electrode can also be a polygon.
Furthermore, European Patent Specification 50,717 and European Patent Application 285,727 describe a hollow electrode.